


Partners In Life

by alexcat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Jack is woolgathering, as he is wont to do.





	Partners In Life

Jack really hated cold planets. They reminded him of his trip to the frozen South Pole on Earth with Carter. He’d rather have sunshine and fishing temperatures any day. He wished he and Carter were somewhere fishing right now. 

He smiled at his own thought and shook his head. Gotta be something wrong with a man who fantasizes about fishing with the woman he – loves? 

Oh my! He’d never really thought about it like that before. Did he love her? Did he want her to be his - Wife? Girlfriend?

Girlfriend sounded so silly at his age. Woman friend sounded even worse. So what was she? 

She was the light of his life! She was the reason he could drag his tired old ass out of bed each day and tramp through that Gate to some godforsaken jungle or freezing tundra half a galaxy away. And the reason he put up with all the rest – the Air Force and its rules, the mediocre pay, the secrecy. 

He remembered how his chest had felt every time he’d almost lost her. It had ached like it had when Charlie had died. Living in a world without Charlie was hard, very hard, and Carter was one of the only things that made it bearable. 

So yeah, he loved Carter, he supposed. Loved her more than anyone else he knew. Did he want her to be his girlfriend? Nope. He wanted her to be his partner – in life, in crime and especially in fishing. 


End file.
